


Day 2: Wisp

by never90mind, Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Light Angst, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, at the very beginning and very minor angst dont worry, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never90mind/pseuds/never90mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: Floating above the water was a group of blue glowing… somethings. They were small, round, and somewhat translucent, as if they were made of fog. Little wisps of light floated around their- bodies? Virgil wasn’t really sure. All he did know was that they were like nothing he’d ever seen or heard of before.ORVirgil comes out as transgender to his parents and it goes badly. He runs away. Lost in the forest, he finds a small creature that leads him to his perfect life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Kudos: 24





	Day 2: Wisp

**Author's Note:**

> There's day 2 of Inktober 2020! me [(@pepperland-timelord)](pepperland-timelord.tumblr.com) and [@shitpostsandgoodposts](shitpostsandgoodposts.tumblr.com) on tumblr are collaborating on a Sanders Sides-themed inktober, so check out his blog for [yesterday's work](https://shitpostsandgoodposts.tumblr.com/post/630786911006556160/day-1-fish), as well as the lovely art he made to go along with today's work. Also check out my art blog [@zipstick](zipstick.tumblr.com) on tumblr for [ based on yesterday's ficlet!](https://zipstick.tumblr.com/post/630809589534818304/inktober-2020-day-1-fish-inspired-by) and if you liked this work, feel free to send me a request [@pepperland-paperbacks](pepperland-paperbacks.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Virgil had finally gotten away. Nothing had gone right; in fairness he didn't expect it to- he didn't even know why he'd tried. He had just come out as transgender to his mum and stepdad. This didn't go down too well, of course. They didn’t want their precious little girl becoming some gross abomination; yet they sure made him look like one.

Virgil pulled his hoodie tighter around him as he trudged up the hill. He had been wakling for hours now; his feet were numb. Music blasted loudly in his ears but it couldn't drown out the crying in his mind. He sat down by a narrow creek and curled into a tight ball as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Unsure of the time, Virgil slowly opened his eyes. His phone was dead and he awoke to sounds of whispering and fluttering. Blue light darted in and out of his peripheral. He turned around.

Floating above the water was a group of blue glowing… _somethings._ They were small, round, and somewhat translucent, as if they were made of fog. Little wisps of light floated around their- bodies? Virgil wasn’t really sure. All he did know was that they were like nothing he’d ever seen or heard of before.

Virgil stood up slowly and walked quietly towards the somethings. The closer he got to them, the clearer it was that they were some kind of creature. They had little faces and tiny “hands” that seemed to just be nubs.

He reached towards one of the creatures and watched, mesmerised, as it turned towards him an settled just above his outstretched hand. He brought his hand closer to his chest and the Wisp moved with it.

“Woah.” Virgil breathed. “You’re… _beautiful.”_

The Wisp looked up into Virgil’s face and it seemed to… smile, as if it understood him. Virgil wondered if maybe it did.

Suddenly, the Wisp grabbed onto one of Virgil’s fingers with its little hands and began tugging him into the forest.

“You want me… to follow you?”

The Wisp seemed to nod, and _dear God it’s so goddamn cute._

“Okay, I guess I’m coming with you then.”

* * *

Virgil followed the Wisp for what could have been minutes, or hours, or days. He couldn’t tell, but it felt like no time had passed at all since he’d settled at that tiny creek.

They eventually reached a clearing in the seemingly endless woods. Virgil wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating. It was a small cottage, just like he’d always dreamed of living in. On the windowsills were potted flowers of all sorts of colours and leading up to the cherry-coloured door was a cobbled path lined by clovers. There was a front garden enclosed by a white picket fence. Looking into one of the windows, he could see a perfect living room with soft sofas and comfy bean bags, all covered in blankets.

It was his perfect safe space. It couldn’t be real.

The wisp dragged him by the hand towards the door and pointed to the handle, as if telling him to go inside. Virgil complied.

Inside was even more perfect that the outside. Beside the living room window on a stand was a brand-new acoustic guitar, and on a table next to it sat a stack of books of music. On the other side of the room was a bookcase filled with all his childhood favourite stories and dozens of books about nature and animals, and everything he’d always been fascinated by. Beside the bookcase was a TV linked with a DVD player, on top of which was a stack of DVDs of his favourite Disney movies. _Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Princess and The Frog, The Lion King,_ and so many of the films he’d loved his whole life. Beside the DVD player was a Nintendo Switch with a whole assortment of games. _Animal Crossing, Mario Kart, The Legend of Zelda,_ and too many others for his brain to take in at once.

At the end of the room was a staircase leading to the second floor, at the top of which was an oak wood door. Virgil opened it and was greeted with a bed piled with blankets and pillows, a desk with a laptop and littered with art supplies. On the other side of the room was a closet filled with soft hoodies and jumpers, and warm scarves. Beside it was a set of draws.

The top drawer was filled with t-shirts, including a stack of merch of his favourite bands, _My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco_ , and _Fall Out Boy._ In the drawer below it were pairs of jeans, both blue and black, some ripped at the knees.

It was like a dream come true. His perfect life handed to him as if in a fairy tale. Virgil could hardly believe it was real.

He turned back to the door, where the Wisp creature was waiting with a soft smile on its face.

“Did you… make all of this for me?”

The Wisp nodded, and floated towards Virgil before nuzzling into his chest.

“I love it. Thank you.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent lol. this is basically my dream home minus the emo bands. they're just there cause i think it fits virge more than the beatles and queen which is my music taste


End file.
